Ceiling fans are subject to vibration, noise, and excessive wear in operation if the blades of the ceiling fan are not in balance. Modern ceiling fans, because of the relatively lightweight construction used as compared with earlier constructions, are more subject to vibration, noise and faulty operation than was encountered in the past. The blades, usually formed of wood and almost always four in number, are mounted to a central rotatable hub by fittings which are referred to as blade irons. The blade irons are subject to being bent during handling and shipment. Vibrations in ceiling fan operation may be brought about by incorrect pitch angle of one or more blades, or by an incorrect angle between adjacent blades (herein referred to as the circular angle), or by lack of uniformity of the vertical angle from horizontal of oppositely disposed blades (herein referred to as the dihedral angle). The invention seeks to provide methods and apparatus for proper balancing and alignment of ceiling fan blades, whereby vibrations and noise during operation of the ceiling fans will not occur and whereby undue wear and faulty operation will not be encountered.